When certain types of base stations, such as a femtocell or picocell, are deployed in a building, it is difficult to provide a GPS signal to the base station. For example, femtocells usually need a GPS input in order to maintain a frequency and phase synchronization. Even with a lack of clear line of sight for GPS, picocells may be in jeopardy of maintaining proper synchronization even though they may not require a direct GPS input. Femtocells and picocells may be deployed together or deployed separately in a network. Typically, femtocells are base stations that handle voice communications in a network. Picocells are base stations that handle data communications in the network.
When femtocells are deployed within a building, using the GPS signal as a synchronization source, it may be costly if GPS distribution is needed. This problem becomes acute especially with the deployment of a particular type of femtocell called an eFemto or enterprise femtocell because multiple femtocells are required on various floors. eFemtos or enterprise femtocells can be found deployed in businesses or non-residential buildings. However, femtocells can be deployed in either a residence or commercial environment. The majority of femtocells will be deployed in an enterprise area. With a large number of femtocells being deployed, a solution is needed that would allow a GPS input to be provided to the femtocell when deployed beyond the clear line of sight of a GPS signal, such as in a building.